


Unbreakable

by joannacamilley



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Missionary Position, Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannacamilley/pseuds/joannacamilley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You still don’t want to be my friend?" he said almost silently, defeated. Caroline sighed. "I don’t want to be your friend." She sucked in a breath, gaining courage. "I want to be more." [Steroline oneshot. Set right after 6x06]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

Caroline couldn't wait to get as far away from Stefan as possible. How could he change so much? This was worse than when he was the Ripper because he actually chose to leave, multiple times. The Stefan she knew would never leave his friends when they were in need. The Stefan she knew would never leave her.

He promised he would never let anything happen to her, and then he left. He left her when she needed him, craved him. She'd hoped that once Damon came back, everything would get better but she couldn't look at him the same way as before. He wasn't a hero, he was a coward.

When he tiredly asked what he had to do so they could be friends again, she knew he would never get it. He wasn't sorry for what he did, he just wanted someone back on his side again. He didn't understand that she loved him, which made his betrayal that much worse. He would never understand.

He would never love her the way she loved him.

Yet again, Caroline was getting her heart broken, but the guy didn't even know he had it in the first place.

She found herself strolling along the border of Mystic Falls, yearning to just walk across the road and be home again. She knew that as soon as she passed the invisible barrier, she wouldn't be able to breathe, reliving the time Katherine smothered her. Putting her fingers across didn't do much but she didn't want to risk it. What she would do to be in her bed again, her childhood home where she grew up. Back when vampires and witches were just fairy tales and Bonnie was alive.

Caroline sighed and decided to go back to her dorm.

She was digging into her bag, looking for her keys when she heard a throat clear. She froze. Her head raised to meet a familiar pair of green eyes waiting in front of her door.

"I couldn't take that answer, Caroline," Stefan spoke softly. "You're my best friend and I honestly don't know how I would've gotten through these past few years without you."

She raised her chin and squared her shoulders. "Well I don't need you anymore, Stefan. We're better off without you."

When he flinched, she finally noticed his posture. His shoulders were slumped and his lips were turned down. His normally brilliant jade eyes were a dull shade of green. "I know this doesn't excuse what I've done, but I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just thought it would be better if I wasn't around all of this," he lifted his hands to gesture around.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you lead us to believe you were still on our side!"

"I will always be on your side, Caroline," he frowned, taking a step forward.

She took a step back. "You can't just come back and pretend that nothing happened."

"I know. I know things will be different now, but you're still my best friend."

"Will you stop saying that!" she groaned. He didn't understand how hard he was friendzoning her right now.

"You still don't want to be my friend?" he said almost silently, defeated. His eyes were trained on the ground and his fists clenched.

Caroline sighed. "I don't want to be your friend." She sucked in a breath, gaining courage. "I want to be more."

Stefan's head snapped up in confusion. His mouth opened as he tried to say something, but it died in his throat.

"You know I've always liked you," she started, staring at the space to the right of his head. "I almost straight up asked you out at the bonfire and you rejected me. The feelings didn't go away, Stefan." He was staring at her silently with his eyebrows furrowed. Only her nerves kept her rambling. "You were with Elena, always, so I started dating Matt, then Tyler. Then you weren't with Elena but I was still with Tyler. I fought so hard to keep him, I couldn't just give him up. Then we were both single but you were still hung up on Elena, because who isn't." Stefan's eyes finally looked away but she kept talking. "I was always there for you, but you only saw me as a friend. You never gave me a chance to be more. That's why it hurt so bad that you left. That you made a new life with a new girlfriend while I was here waiting for you. Waiting for you to realize that you love me too." Her throat was choking up so she stopped. She couldn't believe she told him all of that.

"You're wrong," he finally spoke. They stared at each other for a few seconds. "I didn't always see you as a friend."

Caroline's heart stopped.

"I didn't think you were interested in me anymore. I know I'm not the most fun person to be around, so I figured you'd like someone else, anyone else."

She felt like a fish out of water. "When?" she managed to choke out.

"You were there for me when I broke up with Elena, when I found out she was sleeping with Damon. You were there for me the entire time. And at prom, you were so beautiful..." he trailed off, his eyes glazing over. "You made me realize I could move on and love again. I enjoyed our friendship too much to ruin it. I'd rather have you as just a friend than not have you at all."

Stepping forward, Caroline took his hands in hers. "You have me," she whispered. "All of me, if you want."

He nodded and pulled her closer. "You're all I want," he murmured before capturing her lips with his.

They began tentatively, their heads pulling back after a few seconds. They stared into each other's eyes until Caroline put a hand behind his neck to pull him in again. Bodies pressed impossibly close to each other, Stefan turned them until she was against the door. Her fingers roughly combed through his hair as he bit into her lower lip. When her mouth opened to let out a moan, he slipped his tongue inside and brushed it against hers.

The passion was rising quickly as they explored each other's mouths. His hands were at her waist and lightly pushing the material of her shirt up. To avoid the risk of being seen by her hallmates, Caroline pushed him back. He was panting and kept his eyes trained on her face.

"Let's go inside," she said hoarsely. "There's more privacy."

A smile slowly crept onto his face and he nodded. She shuffled through her bag for her keys. Stefan's hands caressed her hips as she opened the door. She was about to turn around to kiss him again when she noticed one of the beds was occupied.

"Shoot," she whispered. "Elena's here."

Stefan looked over her shoulder and saw, indeed, Elena's brown hair was spread across her pillow. They looked at each other, not sure what to do. Both the boarding house and Caroline's house were in Mystic Falls, the one place they couldn't go. Stefan had been living in Georgia so he didn't have anywhere to stay.

"We can be quiet," Caroline suggested.

Stefan chuckled. "She's a vampire, she can probably hear us right now. She might not even be sleeping."

"Please," she begged, running her hand down his chest. She could feel his rock hard abs through his shirt, making her only want him more. "We have nowhere else to go and I really want you."

His eyes darkened at her words. They flickered to the bed for a second before he gave in. He pulled her into a rougher kiss than before, their lips smashing together. After he closed the door, he vampsped them to her bed, where she sat down and pulled him on top of her. His arms surrounded her as she opened her legs, allowing him to fit against her perfectly. They kissed and rubbed against each other for a bit before she was pulling up his shirt. He gladly obliged and she took hers off as well. Their mouths met again as he grinded his hips down into hers. She gasped back a moan before quickly flipping them over so she was on top. Hands immediately on her waist, he tried to turn them again but she pushed him back down.

"Caroline," he mumbled as his fingers drew shapes on his skin.

"What's wrong?" she teased, circling her hips on top of his.

He groaned and moved to flip them over again. She tried to fight back but he was older and stronger so he got his way. Defiantly, she pushed him over, not realizing they were at the edge of her bed. She fell off with him, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Ow. Wow," Stefan said, trying not to laugh.

Caroline was having trouble of her own but peeked over the bed to see if Elena was still sleeping. She had shifted a little but was still silent on her bed.

"Why can't I be on top?" she whined to him. Coincidentally, she was on top of him on the ground, so she had kind of gotten her way.

"I like being on top," he explained as he pulled them both back up onto the bed. He leaned in for another kiss but she pushed him back.

"How vanilla of you. Have you never done it in any other position than..." she wondered out loud.

"Of course I have. I'm over 160 years old. I just prefer to be on top most of the time."

His point made, she let him lean in to start a kiss. Things quickly heated up again when his fingers ran down her body to the button on her jeans. She let him undo it and helped wiggle out of them. His jeans were next and before she knew it, he was reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Leaning her back up to help him, she ran her fingers through his hair. He was so handsome and now he was all hers.

He ran his fingers over her breast, reveling in the sight. Her hand trailed down his body until she reached the bulge in his underwear. Eyes darkening further, he let out a breath when she shoved the fabric down to release him. When he fully sat up to take it all the way off, she followed him. Her hands squeezed his sides before reaching his hardness. He smashed their lips together as she began stroking him, trying not to moan in fear of waking Elena. When her strokes became faster, he peeled her panties off. He began gently making circles on her clit with his thumb while two other fingers entered her. She sighed against his lips in pleasure, losing rhythm in her hand.

They stimulated each other until Caroline was on the brink of an orgasm. Suddenly, she shoved him onto his back and straddled him. Before he could understand what was happening, she lowered herself onto him. They both groaned at the feeling and Stefan locked his hands onto her hips. She began riding him slowly at first, trying to not make the bed squeak. His arms helped raise her up and he met her halfway as she came back down. She leaned down to kiss him for a second before leaning back with her hands on his knees. The new angle hit just the right spot, causing a moan to unexpectedly leave her mouth. One of his hands trailed in between her legs to help her get off, and within seconds, she was there. Her body completely tensed, giving Stefan enough time to flip her over onto her back.

Once she could breathe again, she noticed that he was starting a gentle rhythm over her. Sweat was breaking out on his forehead as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She took her thumb to try to smooth out some of the crinkles.

"Why do you like to be on top?" she asked, her voice breathless.

"I like feeling close to the person. There's eye contact. And this," he said as he kissed her.

She hummed in approval and wrapped her arms around his back, feeling his muscles contract with every movement. He probed her mouth with his tongue, using the same rhythm as his hips. She could already feel another orgasm building and she just needed one thing to get over the edge.

His skin looked delicious. She pulled away from his lips to give his shoulder some kisses. The kisses turned into licks and soon little nibbles. Her fangs had grown and she let him know by dragging them against his flesh.

When he nodded his head against her own shoulder, she knew she had the permission she craved. She bit into his shoulder as lightly as she could and savored the blood flowing onto her tongue. He did the same to her and for a second she was worried he would turn into the Ripper but remembered that her blood was different than humans.

His thrusts grew harder as more blood was exchanged between the two. They were going impossibly fast as he reached his first end and she reached her second. He held himself up by his arms above her, kissing every available surface once he finished feeding. She let her head fall back onto the pillow and licked the blood around her lips. This caused his eyes to zero in on them and they were once again entangled in a passionate kiss. He ended it with a few sweet kisses before rolling to the side.

"There better not be blood on my sheets," Caroline murmured, inspecting her already healed shoulder.

Stefan almost laughed; she would say something like that after they had sex. "I'll buy you new ones," he promised as he pulled her close. They snuggled into each other before finally giving way to their exhaustion.

When both of their breathing evened out, Elena sighed and turned over. She at least wished they asked her to leave before they got started. But now she was stuck in a room with her best friend and ex-boyfriend completely naked and freshly fucked not even ten feet from her. Fairly certain she'd never get the sounds they were making out of her head, she buried her face into her pillow, willing herself to fall asleep.


End file.
